Love of my Life
by ahndja
Summary: Sie lieben sich, doch ihre Ansichten zwingen ihn zu einem radikalen Schritt. Dabei gibt es etwas, das sie ihm unbedingt sagen muss.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songfic nach "Queen"! Pairing AB/TR


_**Love of my Life**_

_Love of my life you've hurt me _

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me _

_Love of my life can't you see _

_Bring it back bring it back _

_Don't take it away from me _

_Because you don't know _

_What it means to me _

„Das kannst du nicht tun!", rief sie erschrocken. „Bitte, bitte nicht!" Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch als er abwehrend die Hand hob, blieb sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das kann", erwiderte er hart. Seine Stimme, vormals warm und einschmeichelnd, war nun gefühllos und kalt. Schlussendlich hatte er es geschafft. War zu der Kreatur geworden, die keine Liebe im Herzen trug, ganz einfach, weil sie kein Herz mehr hatte. Er war nur noch der Dunkle Lord. Verfechter des reinen Blutes, leidenschaftlicher Feind aller Schlammblüter und Muggel.

Eigentlich, dachte sie betrübt, als sie ihn bettelnd ansah, hätte sie es sich denken können. Er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, was für Ansichten er hatte. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile so oft darüber gestritten, dass sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, warum sie sich noch mit diesem Thema beschäftigte. Er war genauso stur und halsstarrig wie sie. Und doch waren alle Differenzen während dieser kostbaren Stunden der Zweisamkeit, in denen sie eins gewesen waren, in denen seine Liebe sie beinahe erdrückt hätte, in denen sie glücklich gewesen waren, wie weggefegt gewesen.

Alles vorbei.

„Bitte, Tom", versuchte sie es wieder. „Es ist mir egal, was du früher getan hast; wie viele Menschen du umgebracht hast." Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Eine solche Gefühllosigkeit kannte er nicht von ihr. „Aber bitte, hör mit diesem Wahnsinn auf! All diese Leben, die du noch auslöschen wirst, wenn du jetzt weitermachst. So grausam kannst du doch nicht sein!"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beschwor er ein Glas mit Rotwein, dessen schweres Aroma schnell den Raum zu füllen begann. Er blickte in die blutfarbene Flüssigkeit, trank aber nicht. Er sah sie an, und seine ehemals so klaren, wunderschönen Augen hatten nun einen roten Schimmer, ein drohendes Glühen, das von der dunklen Macht schwanger war, die in ihm nur darauf wartete, entfesselt zu werden und Zerstörung über die Welt zu bringen. „Was bedeuten sie mir?", fragte er mit trügend sanfter Stimme. „Sag es mir: Wieso soll ich diese minderwertigen Kreaturen verschonen, nur weil sie wie wir Luft atmen und Wasser trinken? Was bedeutet mir ihr Leben?", sinnierte er weiter, scheinbar nur für sich.

„Sie leben!" Sie wollte schreien, doch nur ein trockenes Krächzen entsprang ihrer Kehle. „Sie fühlen, genau wie wir! Erinnere dich, Tom, um Gottes Willen, an das, was du selber gefühlt hast, wenn wir zusammen waren!"

„Sie verdienen es nicht, zu leben." Er blieb hart. „Und ich fürchte, wenn du weiterhin bei deiner Meinung bleibst... dann trennen sich nun unsere Wege."

Dröhnende Stille folgte seinen Worten. Dann begannen die Tränen, über ihr Gesicht zu strömen, verwischten dabei die zarten schwarzen Striche, die sie um die Augen gezogen hatte. Stumm sah sie zu, wie er langsam, beinahe zögerlich, wieder auf sie zutrat.

_Love of my life don't leave me _

_You've taken my love you now desert me _

_Love of my life can't you see _

_Bring it back bring it back _

_Don't take it away from me _

_Because you don't know _

_What it means to me _

Sie starrte die Tür an und meinte, den Windhauch zu spüren, der entstanden war, als er sie zugeschlagen hatte. Seine Präsenz war noch immer hier, in diesem Zimmer. Sie meinte, sie fast greifen zu können.

Ihre Wangen waren trocken. Mittlerweile. Sie hatte geweint. Wie sie geweint hatte. Getobt, geschrien, ihn angefleht, ihr dies nicht anzutun. Ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen hatte er ihr noch mehr Leid bereitet und sie geküsst, als sie vor Erschöpfung auf der Chaiselonge zusammengebrochen war. Ihr einen leisen Abschied zugeflüstert. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid..." Welcher Hohn nun aus diesen Worten sprach. Dennoch wusste sie, dass dies nur der Auftakt war. Der Auftakt zu den Dingen, die er ihr noch antun würde. Nicht ihr direkt, aber durch andere. Durch die Taten, die diese unter seinem Kommando begehen würden Die ihre eigene, geliebte Schwester begehen würde. Nie würde sie die glühende Bewunderung vergessen, die sie in den Augen dieses dummen Dings gesehen hatte, als es von Lord Voldemort – _ihrem_ _Tom!_ – sprach.

Andromeda Black wandte mit einem trockenen Schluchzen den Blick ab. Das alles war nur ein Traum. Ein böser, wahnsinniger Alptraum. Es hätte so schön werden können. Sie umklammerte den Schatz, den sie ihm hatte zeigen wollen, mit beiden Händen. Es hätte alles so wunderbar sein können.

Ein grausamer Teil ihres Ichs brachte die Bilder wieder hervor. Bilder davon, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Ihre unzähligen Wortgefechte. Ihre normalen Gespräche. Wie sie sich näher kamen. Wie sie sich zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten. Welchen Stolz und welche Dankbarkeit sie verspürt hatte, als ihr zum ersten Mal voll bewusst wurde, dass er nur für sie seine Maske abnahm, dass er sich nur für sie so sehr öffnete. Dass er ihr mehr vertraute als jedem anderen.

Entschlossen stand sie auf. Sie würde sich von ihrem Leid nicht zerfressen lassen. Sie hatte einen Grund, weiterzuleben, einen wunderbaren, großartigen Grund sogar. Doch jetzt wollte sie Abschied nehmen. Abschied von ihrer Liebe, die mit ihm gegangen war. Aber dafür brauchte sie Hilfe, so sehr ihr dieser Gedanke auch missfiel. Ihr Stolz sprach dagegen. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie Unterstützung für diesen letzten, schweren Weg brauchte.

Sie verließ das Haus.

_You won't remember _

_When this is blown over _

_And everything's all by the way _

_When I grow older _

_I will be there at your side to remind you _

_How I still love you. I still love you _

Der Wind wirbelte in ihrem Haar, brachte ihren Mantel zum Flattern. Mit einem grollenden Donnern schlug eine weitere Welle an den Fels; Gischt sprühte auf und benetzte ihr Gesicht. Wusch auch die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen hinfort. Sie sah hinunter, erblickte das wunderschöne Spiel der Naturgewalten. Wie er eine war. Eine Naturgewalt, unaufhaltsam, zerstörerisch. Aber auch lebensspendend. Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, sich hinunterzustürzen, um ein letztes Mal wenigstens einen Hauch der Macht zu spüren, die ihn jeden Moment seines Seins umgab und ihr den Atem raubte; um ein letztes Mal eins mit ihm zu sein. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Grund, aus dem sie unbedingt am Leben bleiben musste.

Eines Tages würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Das schwor sie sich. Ihn an ihre Liebe erinnern. Daran appellieren, dass vielleicht noch ein Teil davon in ihm war. Noch einmal anfangen. Eines Tages.

Ted schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Er liebte sie, und sie wusste das. Er liebte sie abgöttisch, und er würde alles tun, damit es ihr wieder gut ging. Er war ein Muggel, doch solche Dinge hatten sie noch nie gestört. Ein Mensch war ein Mensch, auch wenn Tom das nicht anerkennen wollte. Vielleicht war Ted (wie seltsam: Die gleiche Anzahl Buchstaben, sogar der gleiche Anfangsbuchstabe, dachte sie bitter) das, was sie gerade brauchte. Er konnte sie trösten, sie von ihrem Kummer ablenken. Auch wenn er ihn niemals beseitigen könnte.

Denn sie trug ihn tief in sich.

Sie hoffte, dass er es eines Tages erfahren würde. Noch wusste er nichts. Eines Tages...

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Beinahe glaubte sie, das neue Leben darin schon zu spüren.

_Back, hurry back _

_Please bring it back home to me _

_Because you don't know _

_What it means to me _

_Love of my life _

_Love of my life_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hat's euch gefallen? Dann lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da!


End file.
